Maya James
Full Name Maya Rose James Date of Birth March 30th, 1995 Personality Maya is a very quiet and sneaky type of animal/person. She doesn't make a lot of noise and doesn't move around a lot. She mostly stays in one spot for a long amount of time and waits and watches, taking in her surroundings before doing anything. She tries not to draw attention to herself because she doesn't like humans and is afraid of being killed like her mother. She doesn't like other Kitsunes or other big animals like her. History Maya was born as a Kitsune deep in a forest during a full moon. She was born with white fur the color of the moon and it glowed in the night. Her eyes were blood red and all the other wolves and Kitsune's didn't like her all that much. They saw her as too different from them and wanted her dead. Her mother on the other hand protected her from all the others, even though her mother was a one tailed kitsune and she wasn't that big or strong. She still protected Maya against everything that she saw as a threat. When Maya was only 7 months old, her mother had been murdered by a hunter in the woods while they were traveling. Maya had been scared so much that she fled from the scene leaving her mothers dead body behind and running deep into the woods. Maya had been afraid of humans ever sense that day. She never wanted to see another one ever again, or another Kitsune. She wanted to be alone and never wanted to see another living creature. But that was before she met another Kitsune that was older and wiser then her. The Kistune had 9 tails and a dark brown fur coat with blue eyes. The Kitsune had told Maya that he could help her become one of the strongest Kitsunes. She agreed to follow his teachings but only to become strong enough to find her mothers killer. After a few months of learning, she soon knew how to do a lot of great things. She could move through the wood as silent as air and could even turn into a human. But only for an hour and a half, her teacher had left her alone after he had taught her all she needed to know and returned to the darkness of the woods. Maya had ventured close to the city where her mother was killed near, she learned the name of the city was Liberty City but knew that if she wanted to find her mothers killer she had to be a human and learn how to speak and act like one. So for a few months she watched the humans speak and act, she learned how to speak and learned how to walk up right and use curtain things humans used. She learned how to eat and read, but it was hard for her. But she learned it. Ever sense she learned how to act as a human, every morning and night she turns into a human and stakes out the city. Looking for the man who killed her mother, she hasn't found him yet but still has hope she will find him and bring him to justice. Appearance Kitsune: Maya stands to about 2 feet tall as a Kistune, she has three tails and is very small. She has blood red eyes and is very light. She doesn't blend in very well with her surroundings because of her snowy white fur. Human: Maya stands to about 5'6 as a human. She is small for her age and luckily doesn't have any tails. Her eyes are gray instead of red and her hair is blonde and slightly curly. Her skin is white free from any freckles or scars. Interesting Facts She loves to run and be free and doesn't like to stay hidden away or be kept in small places. S he loves to splash around in water and loves the feel of it. She is afraid of humans, and doesn't like them that much. Character Type Role-Play Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Character Category:Kitsune Category:Three-Tailed Kitsune